Quizás
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Draco reflexiona sobre lo que quizás haya implicado toparse con Astoria Greengrass. Para el Reto La Maldición del de Abajo, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Este fic participa en el Reto del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black "La maldición del de abajo"._

_En mi caso, me ha correspondido un "Draco/Astoria (a ser posible romántico)"_

_Disclaimer: el potterverso y sus personajes son creación de JK Rowling. No percibimos remuneración por jugar un poco con todo ello._

**QUIZÁS**

La luz de la madrugada que se colaba subrepticiamente por los resquicios de las persianas proporcionaba un aura de placidez adicional a Astoria mientras dormía profundamente. Draco, que tenía el sueño ligero y repleto de pesadillas, encontraba aquellos momentos en los que la contemplaba en silencio como una terapia balsámica para su espíritu. Llevaban ya tres años de matrimonio y todavía no se lo podía creer. No podía creer que una mujer como ella hubiera decidido estar a su lado. Y como le ocurría a menudo, evocó el momento en el que se volvieron a encontrar, y que supuso el punto de partida sin retorno de un cambio esencial en su vida...

* * *

_**... Tres años antes, Ministerio de Magia...**_

Cada vez que entraba en aquel edificio subterráneo, Draco no podía evitar sentir cierto escalofrío que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Aunque hubieran pasado bastantes años de todo aquello y su nombre, mas o menos, estuviera rehabilitado, el Atrio siempre le recordaría aquellos acontecimientos y los sentimientos por los que pasó: el miedo que aquel ser – no podía calificarlo de persona – le había infundido en el cuerpo, las atrocidades que había visto y todo lo que después hubo de penar la familia Malfoy. Porque cuando la guerra terminó para la mayoría, para ellos aún quedaba mucho dolor por delante.

Draco procuraba eludir las visitas al Ministerio, pero en este caso era imprescindible. Necesitaba gestionar unos permisos para poder llevar a cabo ciertas operaciones financieras en el mercado internacional, y como implicaba un importe relevante en divisas necesitaba un visado del Departamento de Economía Mágica.

Se introdujo en un ascensor haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que los otros magos que esperaban cabinas le dirigían. Con su estatura eso era relativamente fácil, porque era mas alto que la mayoría. Afortunadamente, nadie le siguió, de manera que cuando el ascensor se movió en horizontal era el único ocupante del mismo, lo cual le produjo cierto alivio.

Los pasillos del Departamento de Economía, una unidad relativamente reciente que se había creado tras la guerra, terminaron de calmarle. En el mundo de los negocios el principal protagonista era el dinero pasando su poseedor a un segundo plano, lo cual le proporcionaba cierta serenidad. Quizás por eso era un empresario de éxito. No obstante, sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies cuando un secretario le indicó que "la señorita Greengrass le está esperando".

Draco no esperaba encontrar a Daphne en el Ministerio. No era una chica del tipo "funcionarial". Ni siquiera se la podía imaginar ocupando un cargo en los negocios de su padre. Tal vez por eso le sorprendió menos encontrarse allí con su hermana menor.

Recordaba a Astoria como una cría menuda, morena y de ojos pálidos que se comportaba con muchísima independencia respecto de su hermana cuando esta estaba con el gang de Pansy, y que sin embargo en ausencia de aquella primera novia suya se volvía familiar. O al menos eso le parecía a Draco, que al fin y al cabo carecía de hermanos y por tanto no tenía referencias directas. Como buen Slytherin, mantuvo la expresión prácticamente inalterable cuando entró en el despacho, ella se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa y la mano tendida.

-¡Señor Malfoy! Pase, por favor. Y acomódese.- Indicó con tono firme mientras señalaba con la mano un asiento frente a su mesa.- Gracias Tim, ya me encargo...- Y con aquellas pocas palabras despedía al secretario, un chico de pelo castaño, muy joven y el rostro lleno de pecas.

- Te encuentro bien, Draco.- Dijo Astoria una vez Tim cerró la puerta tras de si.- ¿En casa también se encuentran bien?

Draco se sintió un poco indeciso ante un trato tan natural por parte de alguien a quién no veía desde hacía mucho, y con quién nunca había tenido una relación ni medianamente cercana.

- Estamos bien, gracias.- Contestó con tono pausado.- ¿Y tu hermana Daphe? – Preguntó por cortesía.

- Estupendamente. Ahora mismo reside en Italia. Mi padre tiene negocios allí y se encarga de ellos.

Draco alzó las cejas con cierto escepticismo pero enseguida se arrepintió de ello porque se dio cuenta de que a ella no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto.

- Si, ya se que suena extraño que mi hermana trabaje.- Aclaró ella liberándolo del engorro de tener que buscarse una disculpa.- Pero ha madurado. Y te aseguro que es muy profesional. Y hablando de negocios... creo que has venido por un asunto de divisas...

Astoria también se había vuelto una profesional. Draco contuvo el asombro del giro repentino de la conversación en primera instancia, pero en cuanto entraron en materia se encontró cómodo. Muy cómodo.

- Escucha.- Dijo Astoria cuando terminaron con el papeleo.- ¿Por qué no quedamos una tarde? Así nos ponemos al día.

Y Draco, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró diciendo que sí. Y dos tardes después se encontró tomando el té en una pequeña Tea Room de Godric's Hollow.

- ¿No es esto una provocación? – Preguntó una vez hubieron pedido dos tés con scones a una camarera que los miraba un tanto huraña.

- ¿Provocación? – Replicó ella alzando una ceja

- Estamos en la cuna del fundador de Gryffindor.

- Y somos Slytherins...

- Exactamente.

- Bueno...- Dijo Astoria sonriendo de medio lado mientras juntaba las manos sobre el mantel.- No sería correcto por su parte echarnos.

-Ah ¿No? – Draco estuvo a punto de replicar que, en su experiencia, hacer desplantes públicos a un Malfoy no solo era correcto sino manifiestamente recomendable.

- No. – Y Astoria se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar en voz baja.- Te diré un secreto. El dueño es un Ravenclaw. Y todos los meses recibe un pedido de Greengrass Ltd. Ya sabes, para los desayunos de empresa... Money is money.- Añadió con una carcajada. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya veo... Y ya que sale el tema de los negocios, dime ¿Cómo es que trabajas para el Ministerio?

- ¡Pues por qué va a ser! ¡Porque soy una Slytherin!

- ¡Esta sí que es buena! – Y en esta ocasión, no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita.

- Nos adaptamos, serpenteamos... nos acomodamos a las circunstancias mejor que el resto...

- ¿Y por qué no haces todo eso en los negocios de tu padre?

Astoria alzó las cejas con expresión exagerada de sorpresa.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Te tenía por mas inteligente.- Añadió con otra sonrisa. Y Draco sintió algo extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo.- Me estoy "bregando" valga la expresión. Si no valgo para el Ministerio tampoco valdré para las empresas de mi padre. Además...

- ... Así vas conociendo cómo funcionan.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya sabía yo que eras un chico listo!

"Nos adaptamos, serpenteamos... nos acomodamos a las circunstancias mejor que el resto..."... Draco meditó en numerosas ocasiones a partir de entonces sobre aquella frase. En los momentos de bajón, empezó a convertirse en su motor auxiliar. Quizá por eso, aunque se había propuesto no volver a quedar con ella, lo hizo. Y en repetidas ocasiones. Y aunque llegó un momento que estuvo seguro, no se atrevía. Su pasado pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros. Aún así, en el fondo de su ser no se extrañó de que ella tomara la iniciativa, pegándose mucho a él, colocando sus palmas sobre su pecho, besando suavemente sus labios.

- Ahora tendré nuevos retos, señor Malfoy...- Susurró separando los labios ligeramente de los del brujo, después de que éste hubiera devuelto el primer beso.

- Sin duda, señorita Greengrass. Aunque todo depende de lo mucho que quiera implicarse...

Astoria lo miró fijamente con sus ojos pálidos y sonrió con aquella media sonrisa inteligente que tanta felicidad insuflaba en su ser.

- Bastante, señor Malfoy. Quiero implicarme bastante...

* * *

Draco acarició suavemente el hombro desnudo de su esposa, retiró con muchísimo cuidado un mechón de pelo y depositó un beso muy, muy ligero. En sueños, Astoria sonrió. Draco se colocó de lado muy lentamente para no despertarla, con su pecho pegado a su espalda, y pasó el brazo por su cintura depositando su palma sobre su vientre. Acurrucado junto a ella se vio invadido por el sopor y se durmió, afortunadamente sin pesadillas. Cuando dos horas mas tarde ambos se despertaron Astoria estaba cariñosa. Hicieron el amor apasionadamente, como siempre, y quizás porque Draco no había tenido pesadillas, siempre recordó aquella vez... o quizás fue porque a partir de esa mañana dejaron de ser solamente dos.

**FIN**


End file.
